Broken Down
by SquishyButtcheeks
Summary: Ponyboy suffers at the hands of a dark eyed captor. When another boy is held within the same walls, ponyboy starts to regain hope, will the new addition risk his life to save Ponyboy? Who is this mysterious captor? Will love arise from tragedy? Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story includes rape, depression, suicidal thoughts, character death, violence, cussing, homoerotic relationships, self harm, and varied traumatic mental and physical conditions. Don't like don't read.

Authors Note: Hey Guys so I actually re-rote some of this chapter and will be doing the same with the rest of them, checking for mistakes c: If I miss ANYTHING I would **_very _**much appreciate if you guys would let me know! Thanks Loves! *air kisses*

* * *

><p>Stale musty air pierces his lungs with the sickly sweet scent of newly shed blood. Death and numbness are the only remainder of the other young ones life. With his companion gone, he is now the only human left in the dingy room.<p>

There are in fact two beings in this basement , but it would be ignorant to call that "man" bruising the young one's hips with gripping claws a human. He may be human in the flesh, but his mind...it's the mind of a monster. In no way, was it human.

He'd laugh at the desperate screams of the boy struggling under him. Even smile at the pleading and begging, only responding with,

_"You're mine"_ before taking him once again.

For three long months the boy had been trapped in the clutches of this demon. At the young age of fourteen he would go through such torture, to wake up and wish for it all to be over.

His only friend, brought in months before him, had finally let go. He gave into the madness, no longer begging to be set free. He'd just stare at the concrete ceiling and whisper of the death and release he so desperately wished would come and take him away. For the younger boy, watching the life slowly be sucked out of his friend, even if he was truly a stranger, was the most horrific thing that had happened in these past months. Simply because he knew that could quite possibly be him in the very near future.

Once the monster realized the humanity of the older boy was gone , he no longer found him_"fun". _The boy wouldn't fight back when the he raped or beat him, he didn't scream anymore. So the 'man' slaughtered him, right in front of the other adolescent, and in the same breath, he forced himself upon the younger once more, with his only friends blood on his hands.

Days would pass in seconds now for the young boy, in a mix of emotional conflict and physical abuse. He'd try to tell himself it was all a dream, so to protect his mind from the reality of it all, he'd shut down. Only when the monster ascended the steps would he allow himself to feel anything-

_Fear._

Whenever that monster came to check on the boy this meant one of two things, sexual and physical abuse, or mental manipulation.

In most cases it was the former, but occasionally the creature liked to toy with the small boy, Like making him believe for the slightest second he was a police officer, here to save the boy, then would reveal he was just the monster all along.

Sometimes he would even blindfold the boy and leave, then come back at a later time , sometimes days later, and mimic the boys voice, causing him to become delirious and think he had some kind of twisted echo, that wouldn't quit copying him.

_It was a never ending hell for this boy._

This boy once had a name. His name, Was Ponyboy Michael Curtis. His father was a very _creative_ man, he even had a brother named Sodapop, says so on his birth certificate.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This story includes rape, depression, suicidal thoughts, character death, violence, cussing, homoerotic relationships, Etc. Don't like don't read

Authors Note: Hey guys, so this chapter has been edited for spelling mistakes and improved over all so I hope you guys enjoy! If I missed anything I would **really** appreciate if you guys would let me know! C: Please Fave and Review! Thanks Loves 3

* * *

><p>The boy lays in the corner, deep in thought , shivering occasionally on the cold concrete floor. His breath shows in the air in small white puffs that float away like the smoke of the cigarettes he used to smoke. He would think about how wonderful it would be to smoke, just one more time.<p>

He wished, not only to have a simple cigarette, but to have the memories those cigarettes brought. The times he would laugh along with his friends and his brothers, cuss, shout and have a good time. The boy used to tell himself he liked the silence better, that those times were just a burden, but he now knows that the silence he once craved,

**_Is a sick lie._**

Silence leaves a copper-like taste in the mouth of whomever is engulfed by it. It's a bottomless pit of loneliness, regret, and an empty feeling that can only be filled by the contact of another.

Only now does he realize how incredibly selfish he was.

The boy starts to hum softly, a melody his older brother Sodapop used to hum to him when he was sick.

Ponyboy had never known the words, but he had always imagined it to be about a beautiful blue bird, chirping, and soaring through the night sky.

He suddenly stops when he hears those heavy footsteps ascending the stairs once again, as they do almost every day. It seems as if centuries pass by, waiting until he can feel the monsters breath on his skin. Finally the 'man' inches closer, kneels in front of him in a _catlike_ manner. He then sets a lit candle down, and pulls some clothing from a drawstring bag.

As he does this, Pony wonders how long ago the man had the lit candle, did he just light it? Or did he have it walking down the stairs? Pony's short term memory seemed to get worse the longer he stayed here, though that was the least of Pony's problems.

It was getting to a point where Pony couldn't distinguish between delusions and reality, he could see himself picking up that candle and setting the monster on fire and dancing on his ashes, clear as day, but when he blinks, this image is gone in seconds.

The creature strips Ponyboy, strangely gentle, then drapes the new, clean clothes over Pony's body. They felt so soft and new as the cotton caressed his skin, they may have only been a cheap t-shirt and sweatpants, but they felt like heaven compared to his ragged jeans and ripped sweater he had worn sense his arrival.

Then for the first time, the creature spoke more than 4 words to the boy,

"I'm finally getting you another friend...You'll like that huh? Maybe you tWo can 'play' with each other for me? Make your Master happy...?"

The creature left it as a question for the boy to respond, Pony nodded slowly,

"Good."the monster responded, his deep and satisfied voice rang through Pony's ears.

Just as suddenly as he came, he left, with Pony's old clothes and the candle, but when the monster picked it up, it illumintaed his features for a split second, and then Pony finally realized who his captor was for these long three months,

It was Tim Shepard.

It all made sense, dark eyes and hair, cat like features, that scratchy and deep voice... It was so obvious. "But why would Tim do this? What did I ever do to him?" Pony wondered.

Hours have passed since the boys realization. For a short while he tried to think of some credible reason Tim would do this. There was none Pony could find, So Pony decided to calm himself and sleep in his new soft clothes.

* * *

><p>Those same heavy footsteps echo in his dreams as he slowly circles back into consciousness. Ponyboy jumps slightly as he is shaken into alertness.<p>

He hears the voice of his 'master' Tim, calmly commanding him to wake up.

A warm light fills the space.  
>Pony looks up to see Tim and another figure beside him. Tim pulls the figure closer so Ponyboy can study it.<p>

The figure was a small built boy...man. He was defiantly older than Ponyboy by at least half a decade, his face was young and innocent but his eyes, were the kid you saw in some kind of 80 year old war vet. You could just tell those dark green eyes had seen things.

He had long black hair that was pulled back in the same way Ponyboy used to wear his, so long ago.

He was maybe 5'6 and had on the same clothes as Pony, black t-shirt and sweatpants.

Tim took the green eyed mans hand and sat him down next to Ponyboy, then left without a word, only a lopsided grin. The light then dissipated as well.

Ponyboy was deep in thought when they were soon interrupted by a voice smooth as silk,

"I'm not sure how my night led to this..." He paused with a sad sigh, " My name is Robin McNeman, Your's?"

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated life has been hectic. Also sorry for the short chapter but I will be updating very soon! Also please, tell me how you like the story by reviewing and following! Thanks :*

Warning: Content may be disturbing.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Robin was brought to the basement. Ponyboy found himself strangely drawn to Robin, like a moth to a flame.<p>

Robin was 19 years old, had dyed black hair and had a very slight Irish accent, because of his Irish lineage, and coming from a family of gypsies. Robin would tell Ponyboy stories about his homeland and of the rolling hills, the jagged cliffs and the beautiful landscape, which now seemed like another planet.

Soon after, Ponyboy told Robin of his home in Oklahoma, the lot, his brothers and his deceased parents.

They spent most of the days talking and trying to comfort each other in small ways, with a smile or a giggle. It was the only way they figured they would stay somewhat sane.

The start of winter had arrived, because of this the nights were hell, not only because of Tim's frequent visits, but because of the cold that crept in, chilling both of them to the bone. Ponyboy found this time to be the most emotional. He would start to sob and Don would pull Pony's head into his lap and lull him back to sleep with foreign lullaby's and stories of places far from the basement.

This morning followed after one of those bone-chilling nights.

Ponyboy awoke to the sound of shuffling , at first panicking, but then he opened his sleepy eyes to see it was only Robin.

He was padding across the floor to the closet that Tim had made into a make-shift bathroom. It was equipped with a sink, toilet and basic toiletries. It was only lacking a shower, Tim made the men 'work' for a shower.

Showers usually were earned with good behavior. These were the only times Tim let them out of the basement.

He would take them upstairs in cuffs and hose them off in the upstairs bathtub, then he would dry them hastily, catering to any other hygienic needs before taking them to the basement once again.

Ponyboy sighed thinking of how good one of those quick showers would feel right now. 'Maybe I could convince Tim to give me one when he came down to bring us our meal for the day' Ponyboy questioned quietly.

Then a small noise took Ponyboys attention once again, the door of the closet opened again and Robin walked out and noticed that Ponyboy had awoken.

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy, I didn't mean to wake you.." Robin apologized softly.

"It's alright, I needed to wake up anyway" Ponyboy Insists, then yawning faintly.

They both snuggled next to each other and sighed, looking at the small window that the early morning light was shining through.

They had tried to get to that dingy pane of glass many times but it was just too high to reach.

This small amount of light always revealed the dust dancing slowly in the air, reminding the boys of the musty smell of the basement.

Many questions were always left unanswered and in the early hours of the morning they would think of them not saying a word, only searching their minds for an answer that surely wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

'Since Robin has gotten here, I've regained the hope I had once lost when watching that unnamed boy lose his humanity. I have not yet become that boy, and I don't ever plan to.

Robin has given me a reason to live now, so I can meet his family and friends and he can meet mine. I want to experience his unforgettable personality outside of these brick walls. I want to be able to see the sunset again. I want to smoke a cigarette again. Most importantly, I want to see the gang again.

This hope gets me through these painful days and horrifying nights.'

Nights like these Tim always comes down to 'play' with his toys. These nights are usually the coldest and darkest ones.

Just on cue, Tim ascends the stairs with a candle in his hand and a smirk on his face, never failing to make him look like a panther stalking its prey.

Once he walks to the corner the boys were lying in, Tim takes a deep breath, then speaks

"Tonight you will show your gratitude to your master, little ones"

Robin and Ponyboy exchange frightened looks before assuming the stance Tim makes them be in every time they 'play', on all fours , kneeling with their chests to the floor, forehead against the dirty cement.

The sudden sound of metal on metal make both Robin and Pony jump in surprise. They dare not look back though, because punishment would be imminent.

Cool cuffs grace Ponyboy's wrists, once they are locked, another pair are secured onto Robins wrists. Robin moves his head to the side so he can look to Pony, the younger did the same.

Seeing the look in Robins eyes, Pony knew that a kind of torture was about to ensue.

The kind Satan himself would deliver to the damned souls that were confined to the depths of hell.

The only difference was that these two males did nothing to provoke such violent acts, they were innocent of any serious crimes.

The only 'man' in this place guilty of anything, was Tim Shepard, because he had done this before you see, and none of the boys and men who entered this hell ever came out alive.

In fact, Tim kept Ponyboy for the longest time he had ever kept any of them. Ponyboy was special, a part of Tim's past that he could not erase.

The first time Tim saw Pony he instantly knew that the youngest Curtis brother needed to be his, in every sickening way imaginable.

This realization made Tim spiral out of control. This was when he took his first and second victim, two brothers that came from Chicago. After them there were 7 more men, of all different ages and races, only 2 things they had in common, male, and a thin athletic frame.

Once Tim had gotten Ponyboy he had felt so proud and accomplished. The minute they entered his little 'play room' he took Ponyboy's first kiss, first fuck, his first everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short guys but I decided I wanted to update again c; If this chapter doesn't make sense I'm sorry ;v; I'm doing my best

Please Fave, Follow, and Review! It is VERY much appreciated!

Warning: Triggering content, death mentions, loss, violence, drugs, love, etc.

* * *

><p>The Gangs P.O.V:<p>

It has been a short 5 months since Pony disappeared into thin air, But it feels like an eternity for the gang. The worry and dread had sent them into a constant cycle: fighting, separation, apologies, and tears. The tension was high, but the sorrow was overwhelming.

Ponyboy had always thought that Soda was the glue keeping everyone together, but as it turns out, it was Ponyboy. The minute he was no longer with them, the gang found this out first hand. If only he had known how important he was to all of them.

They all couldn't help but think that Pony could be dead, and worst of all, he could be dead and not know how much he meant to each one of them.

They all had written letters to Ponyboy , entailing what they would tell him if they had the chance, they sealed these letters in an envelope and burned them, along with their secrets, hoping the smoke would reach him , wherever he was.

The consequences of Tim's actions affected more than just Pony,

Johnny's been having panic attacks, Two-bit drinking and doing drugs more than ever, Darry working 24/7, Sodapop breaking down, and Steve starting fights at every chance., They are all broken without Pony, only trying to keep busy until he comes back.

There are 3 words that have been gracing their lips more than ever before since the start of this nightmare:

"Come home , Pony."

* * *

><p>Yet the rest of the gang has not yet realized that Pony's disappearance had affected one member the most, Dallas Winston.<p>

When the news of Pony's disappearance reached him, it felt as if Dally's ear drums had exploded, his heart ripped out, his stomach tied into a knot and blood turned to acid. For the first time in a very long time, he cried. He needed Ponyboy, no matter how much it seemed the kid was irrelevant to him, he _craved_ him.

He had admired the beautiful, artistic teen for a while, he didn't know how to react to his feelings so he hid them. He was supposed to be Dallas Winston, cold as ice, a vicious lion, with no weakness.

Besides, how could he be in love with the Curtis's youngest son? Mrs. Curtis gave dally a whole new start, he couldn't throw that in her face by tainting her 'baby boy', her world.

Ponyboy was gone from his life now, and Dally hated himself for not telling the teen, but it was too late.


End file.
